


Company

by Anonymous



Category: Bad Samaritan (2018), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kilgrave doesn't think through the consequences of his actions.





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> So, and not to spoil the fun, was talking to Catpoop about the bit in Jessica Jones where Kilgrave licks Jessica and yeah

"Darling, I'm home!" Kilgrave shouts as he lets himself into his partners house. When he makes it to the living room, Cale is seated at the couch with his laptop, staring unblinkingly at the screen. The lights are too dim for him to have his screen that bright, Kilgrave thinks as he walks toward his love. "How are we?"

"Working." Cale says, not looking up from his laptop as Kilgrave sits down next to him, draping an arm around his skinny shoulders. Kilgrave thinks briefly back to a portly man on a subway platform who'd had some unkind things to say when Cale and Kilgrave had kissed after an evening out together last weekend.

"Oh, the Midtown horse can wait," Kilgrave starts, reaching to close Cales laptop- only to earn a smack to his hand.

"No, I'm doing  _ real  _ work for my  _ real  _ job- the one I get _ paid  _ for?" Cale says sternly, then adds, "Great, now all I'm gonna be able to think about is that asshole. Go away."

"But I've only just gotten here!" Kilgrave argues, burying his face in the crook of Cales neck. He places a light kiss there, then starts working his way up.

"I'm being serious, Kevin."

"As am I! Let's make love."

Cale glares warningly at Kilgrave.

_ "If you want to!"  _ Kilgrave quickly blurts out. Cale sighs.

_ "No,  _ I'm busy." He says, then, with a grimace, "And don't say  _ 'make love',  _ it bums me out."

"Fine; we don't need to speak." Kilgrave says, and nibbles at the spot just beneath Cales jawline. Cale lets out an involuntary breathy little giggle, and Kilgrave can't help but smile into his skin; he's starting to win him over.  _ Time to go in for the kill.  _ He lifts his head up so his lips are just next to Cales ear, and whispers,  _ "Come now, you know I only want to please you."  _ Then, he drags his tongue across Cales cheek.

He catches sight of Cales expression mid-lick, and freezes. Cale doesn't look turned on. But he doesn't look _ angry,  _ either. He looks  _ mortified, disgusted  _ and  _ scared,  _ and it takes a moment for Kilgrave to realise he's putting his tongue, without warning, directly against the skin of the man who once threw out an entire sweater because he found a spider on it. He does though, and immediately pulls back.

"... Darling?" He tries gently after a moment. Cale is unresponsive still, seemingly frozen in place. Eventually, he raises a hand slowly to his cheek, almost touching it, but not quite.

Very suddenly, he turns to Kilgrave with wrath in his eyes.

"Do you know  _ how UNSANITARY-"  _ he yells, grabbing hold of one of the larger couch cushions. Kilgrave scrambles to get away, but Cale is quicker. He pushes Kilgrave down against the couch, his head thudding against the armrest, and presses the cushion against his face. "What is the  _ MATTER _ with you?!"

Kilgrave would laugh if he could.  _ There's  _ the Cale he knows. It's actually kind of funny- he's now pressed against the couch, Cale straddling him and holding him down, and he's  _ definitely _ showing his more passionate side. Technically, this is just what Kilgrave wanted. And you know what? He's going to enjoy it while he can. He _ loves  _ when Cale let's himself loose like this, whether he's on the receiving end or not. Of course, he prefers watching his partner take his temper and impulses out on a third party victim, but right now he's content to struggle against Cales anger on his own. 

"YOU  _ IDIOT! _ " Cale shouts, shaking and rocking the cushion, mostly serving only to press Kilgrave painfully against the armrest, "DON'T YOU  _ EVER _ THINK  _ OF ANYONE _ BUT YOURSELF?!"

Kilgrave reaches out, grabbing a handful of the pillow to pry it away from his face so he can catch a breath- giggling as he does so- only for Cale to quickly pin his arm down. Kilgrave realises, then, that this isn't as cute as he thought it was. He tries to call out for Cale to _ stop,  _ but his words are muffled by a mouthful of corduroy. He starts fighting harder, flailing against Cales hold on him, but despite his smaller frame Cale is stronger and more sturdy. Kilgrave can start to feel himself growing lightheaded- he claws at the pillow, at Cales hands, kicks at whatever the hell his legs can reach, but it isn't enough.

And then everything goes black.

.

.

.

When Kilgrave comes to, he's alone.

And  _ alive,  _ which is nice. Apparently, Cale had deemed it appropriate only to suffocate him long enough to make him pass out. How thoughtful. He's still lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling, this time with no pillow to block his view. He forces himself to sit up, head pounding, and looks to the digital clock on the end table next to the couch.  _ 5:47.  _ He'd gotten home around 4:30. It's been roughly an hour. Kilgrave can hear water running down the hall; he drags himself off the couch and starts to head clumsily toward the bathroom. He has a feeling he already knows what he'll find there.

He ends up being spot on. When Kilgrave opens the door he sees Cale, standing over the sink, scrubbing furiously at his cheek with a sponge. Kilgrave can't help but wince at the angry red colour that's taken over most of the side of Cales face, no doubt from the hour of constant abrasion from a worn out scrub brush against his skin. He'll be surprised if it doesn't turn into a rash by morning. He leans heavily on the door frame, quietly watching his partner try to scrape away the residue of their earlier intimacy.

After some deliberation, Kilgrave awkwardly clears his throat.

"Is there anything I can do to h-"

"No." Cale says flatly. Kilgrave nods. Of  _ course  _ Cale is angry with him, of course he's going to blame him for this. It isn't fair- all Kilgrave was trying to do was have some _ fun _ for once, it wasn't _ his  _ fault Cale couldn't handle a little-

Well. It isn't Cales fault, either.

Kilgrave plops himself down on the ottoman against the wall. Cale slows his movements, then sighs.

"What are you doing." He asks, not looking away from the mirror.

"Sitting." Kilgrave explains.

"Why?"

"Because you might need me."

Cale blinks, before finally turning to Kilgrave. He only stares for a moment- and there's something in the way his brows turn up slightly, and how he purses his lips that fills Kilgrave with relief- before returning to his incessant scrubbing.


End file.
